babarfandomcom-20200215-history
Babar
Babar is the King of Celesteville and of Elephantland. He is married to Celeste, and has four children: Pom, Flora, Alexander, and Isabelle. He lives in an elaborate palace with his first initial carved in various locations, and also employs two of his servants Pompadour and Cornelius. Arthur, Celeste's brother, is Babar's brother-in-law and Zephir the monkey is one of his oldest friends. Early Life & Background History Babar was born in the jungle and his mother was killed from the Hunter before he became literate.This fueled an intense rage inside of him. He went to visit Paris for a short time, befriending an aging lady named Madame (whom he later became great friends with). She accommodated him and taught him the ways of human civilization. However, he was also reminded of the Hunter's capabilities and what he has set out for. After returning to the jungle, he teams up with his mother's close kin to defeat the Hunter and promises to banish him from the jungle forever. Successfully scaring him away, they have never heard from the treacherous poacher ever since. From there on, Babar - along with the other elephants - begin to start a new kingdom from scratch. Since the Old King died after he swallowed a mouthful of poisonous mushrooms, the animals agreed to crown Babar as their new King, as he was the largest contributor to the removal of the Hunter's gang and also brought knowledge to all the other animals from his time he spent in Paris. They believed that Babar had demonstrated true honor, courage, and determination, making him fit for royalty in service for years to come. At first, Babar considered borrowing supplies from the nearby Rhinoland, under rule by Lord Rataxes. Because at first his ideas were rejected, but the two alias had managed to come across as friendly enough to provide support for each other. Through time and effort, Babar had relentlessly built not only his homestay but an entire city - fit for civilization and nobility just as Paris once was. As impressed as everyone else was, Babar had managed to construct a new vision of life for himself - a vision that would never be lost as long as everyone participated in it's upbringing. Personality Traits, Skills & Abilities Babar was a very smart and reasonable soul. He was also very protective of his family, as the thought of the Hunter killing his mother was sealed inside his mind, and would never allow such a thing to happen to his family. He was very skilled in thinking critically and always knew that there was more than one solution to the same problem. He was always thinking positively and took great consideration in the feelings of others. He strongly believed in freedom and everyone was entitled to certain rights, and used equality and fairness as the motivation for his behavior. This was shown in episodes like Time Flies (where he found it hard to believe his son Alexander insisting that he had virtually witnessed the landing of a time machine). On the contrary, he was also very prone to superstition, and held some of his own far-fetched beliefs, such as in the episode A Child in the Snow (where he had always told himself that the Great White Mammoth was not a mythical creature and that it really existed in the mountains). We can see through these examples, that although Babar was straightforward and took all possible perspectives into account, his slightly naive side can and does occasionally get the better of him. He wore a dark green three piece suit with a red bow tie in most situations: the only time we see him not in this distinctive attire is whenever he was trying something on, or whenever he was on vacation. Other than this, he has no other signature pieces of clothing. He was of modest height and seemed to be somewhat overweight; however this can be argued. As a ruler, Babar took a long time to confirm important decisions and always ended up gathering outside influence while in the process of making them. He carries a tremendous amount of responsibility on his shoulders - as frequently mentioned by both Pompadour and Cornelius. We can even notice a little bit of envy within them, regardless of this "massive burden". This large amount of concentration he puts on as King eventually made him step off the tracks - even wishing his fortune all away in a moment's time in the episode A Charmed Life (with horrendous consequences). However, in the end, and in cases where he does mess up, Babar learns his lesson and understands his mistakes. He tries to not repeat them and views them as potential stepping stones for success. Gallery IMG E7721.JPG|''Go to see Babar/Gallery'' Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Males